Customer segmentation is the basis of various customer analysis tasks. In customer analysis, one needs to understand the behavior of customer segments for marketing and management purposes. It requires that the customers in the same group have similar behavior. That is, the proper customer segmentation should fit customer behavior patterns, e.g., purchasing records, etc.
In many cases, there exists initial customer segmentation, but the initial segmentation needs to be modified because it is no longer suitable for the new customer behavior data. This requires an adaptive customer segmentation algorithm that takes both initial segmentation and new data into consideration.